


Love Conquers All

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Matt being his idk big bear idk how to describe it, Sean being cute little innocent baby omg, Sniper for hire AU, just cute all around, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt isn't going to let his job get in the way of his boyfriend anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> So i don't know what this is, I just wanted to write something short and fluffy to get over some writers block. Also innocent little Sean is my fave omg lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short <3

It was two am and the apartment was dark and silent.

 

The only noise was the crickets outside and the occasional far off bark of a dog.

 

The light of the hallway shown through the cheap blinds, a passing car streaking them across the ceiling occasionally.

 

Matt lied fully awake, to alert to sleep as usual.

 

His boyfriend was dead to the world next to him though; his small frame practically engulfed by the [Giants](http://www.leonstylesracing.com/jerseyscustom/images/Customized-MLB-Jerseys/San-Francisco-Giants-Jerseys/San-Francisco-Giants-Customized-Black-Cool-Base-Youth-MLB-Jersey-2377.jpg) jersey Matt had bought for a game a few years back.

 

Matt rubbed at his back gently, Sean shifting slightly in his sleep before settling once more.

 

The older man smiled softly and then shifted closer so he could press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

 

His cellphone ringing on the nightstand broke the silence of the room and in his haste he knocked it to the floor, the ringtone now muffled by the pile of close it had fallen on.

 

“Hello?” he whispered as he picked up and stood from the bed slowly, hoping the old mattress wouldn’t creak too loudly.

 

“Peake? Hey it’s me” he familiar voice said as Matt made his way into their cramped living room/kitchen.

 

“Ah Mr. Kovic, what can I do for you?” Matt replied as he stepped out onto the small, fenced in patio.

 

“I’ve got a job for you, it’s pretty out their but I’m sure you can handle it” Adam said as he typed away on his laptop.

 

“Alright, shoot” Matt said as he tried to ward off the cold night air.

 

“Sniper job as usual, down in Texas, a colleague of mine has a few crew members he’d like “taken care of” if you catch my drift” Adam explained.

 

Matt blanched a bit “Texas?”

 

“Yeah, its good money Peake, I wouldn’t pass it up if I where you” Adam replied.

 

Matt knew he was right, he and Sean where barely getting by as it is, but Sean was tired of moving and so was he honestly.

 

“Matt?” a quiet voice said suddenly.

 

Matt looked over his shoulder and saw Sean in the doorway, hair sleep mused and jersey hanging just above his knees.

 

He looked gorgeous, even now.

 

“Peake? You still there?” Adam asked, bring Matt back to the present.

 

Matt cleared his throat and nodded to himself. “Yeah, sorry sir but I’m going to have to pass”

 

“What? Are you sure?” Adam asked.

 

Matt smiled to himself as Sean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Yeah I’m sure, I’ll take the next one don’t worry”

 

Adam huffed but agreed, and after a quick goodbye they both hung up.

 

“Who was that?” Sean mumbled into his chest as Matt turned around and wrapped his arms around Sean.

 

Matt sighed and rubbed the younger man’s back gently.

 

“Just work baby, nothing to worry about” Matt assured as he drew Sean closer.

 

Sean nodded and then tilted his head up to press a soft kiss to Matt’s lips.

 

Matt kissed back and then gently cradled Sean’s head, forcing him to look him in the eye.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Matt whispered.

 

Sean smiled a nodded, eyes fighting to stay open as he curled back into Matt’s chest.

 

“I love you too” he mumbled incoherently.

 

Matt chuckled and gently picked Sean up bridal style.

 

“Come on let’s get you back to bed” he whispered as he took them both back inside.

 

Sean nodded against his chest once more before wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck and falling asleep.

 

Matt smiled down at him and gently kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Comments more so...(not that kudos aren't great!)  
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
